nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Epona
Epona is Link's horse. She is used mainly by Link for faster travel across the overworld. Epona is named after a Celtic goddess of horses, and has a unique song called "Epona's Song" which is often used as a way to tame and/or summon her. She first appeared in the Nintendo 64 video game The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time and later appeared in the Wii and Nintendo GameCube video game The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, where Wolf Link was able to talk to her for the first time. Interestingly, Epona in the Gallo-Roman religion is a goddess who is a protector of horses. It is probable that Epona from The Legend of Zelda series is named after the Gallo-Roman's Epona. ''Ocarina of Time'' Epona first appeared in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, where she was just a young horse at Lon Lon Ranch. There, she was raised by Malon, who happens to be the only person who is able to get close to it, running away from anyone else. Later on in the game, Malon will teach Link Epona's Song. After this, Epona will gradually start to become close to the Hero of Time. Seven years later in the same game, Epona has become an adult, as has Link. However, after this long period of time, Ingo has taken charge of the ranch, and now owns Epona. Once Link first approaches the mare, she doesn't recognize him and thus gallops away. However, if Link plays her song on the Ocarina, she'll once again remember him. After this, Ingo challenges Link to a race, and ends up losing. Nevertheless, he once again challenges him, claiming that he'll give Epona to him if he once again manages to win, Again Link wins the race and he can have Epona, but he can't leave the ranch so he jumps over the gates of Lon Lon Ranch. Now, throughout the video game, you'll be able to ride the trusty steed whenever you call using the Ocarina, or if you're close, just mount and go. ''Majora's Mask'' In Majora's Mask Link is seen riding on Epona at the start of the game, both of them still young. Epona is then startled by two fairies, Tatl and Tael, and Link is thrown to the ground and knocked unconscious. Skull Kid then appears, wearing Majora's Mask, and searches Link's unconscious body, finding the Ocarina of Time and taking it. Link gains consciousness to see the Skull Kid standing above him, playing on his ocarina. The Skull Kid attempts to hide the ocarina but Link has already seen it, at lunges for him to try and get it back. However Skull Kid leaps out of the way and onto Epona, before galloping away. Link leaps but only manages to grab onto Skull Kid's leg. Epona continues to gallop along, dragging Link along the floor, until he looses his grip as Epona goes round a bend, and is forced to watch her gallop off with Skull Kid on her back. When Link finally catches up with Skull Kid again he tells him that he got rid off Epona as she was a "stupid horse" and didn't listen to a word that was said to it. Link does not encounter her again until he makes his way to Romani Ranch in Termina. There Romani teaches him "Epona's Song" and gives Epona back after Link practices shooting aliens from horseback. ''The Minish Cap'' Epona can be seen in Hyrule Town with Malon while she is selling Lon Lon Milk. When Link is minish size he can talk to her. She is also willing to fuse Kinstones with him at one point in the game. ''Twilight Princess'' In Twilight Princess, You can actually choose the name of your horse, but the default name is Epona. Link starts the game with Epona in Ordon Village. Link uses her for his job as a rancher, but it is Ilia who takes care of her. Ilia gets very angry when Link treats her poorly or she gets hurt. After the village is attacked by King Bulblin, the horse disappears. Link reunites with Epona later in Kakariko Village. She runs around desperately attempting to throw off two bulblins. Once the bulblins are defeated Link has to tame her and then take her off to save Colin (You have to do this by winning a jousting challenge against King Bulblin). In this game Link uses spurs rather than carrots, and Epona can gallop much faster then ever before. Category:The Legend of Zelda characters Category:Sidkicks Category:Characters in Puzzle Swap Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies Category:Super Smash Bros. stickers Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits